


Aurelia Shepard

by Sirenrose



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Aliens, Clones, Crime Fighting, Graduation, Halloween, Other, Outer Space, Sad, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenrose/pseuds/Sirenrose
Summary: A clone from the greatest hero in the universe, and the day she had to follow her foot steps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a plane ride and I loved how it was so far. It might not be an actual story since this was mostly on a whim and not really planned. Hence why there weren't many tags at all, it was hard to categorize this. I also thought it was a good Halloween special.

I smiled at myself, remembering and comparing my features. The clear blue eyes, the dark red hair, and my smile. I braided my hair half way and swiped my bangs to the side, “Dad!” I yelled walking to the kitchen. 

“Aurelia, what is it?” The Turian turned to me from his holo-paper looking sullen. He was already kinda old since my “mother's” death years ago. I am only a clone.  
Raised by Garrus Vakarian, I was treated like a daughter and not like an experiment. I met my mom’s crew except for Thane and Mordin of course and sadly. “I’m ready dad.” I placed my mom’s old dog tags over my own. “God, I never thought I’d be this emotional in my life. Not since your mother.” He said looking down and covering his eyes. “Aw, dad save them for later when I receive my medal okay.” I blushed a little and walked out the door to our shuttle.  
We lived on a planet near the new citadel. The air was crisp and cold from the fall weather, it was Halloween. On this planet humans and aliens live among each other. Sharing culture, food and holidays. Somewhere deep in my heart, I knew that Shepard would have wanted this. It happens every now and then feeling something that wasn’t me. Remembering too. I do feel sad that it was all part of being a clone and not really an original being. My dad told me it was okay and I was my own person with my actions and feelings. That this was the most painful part and it will go away eventually.  
It didn’t matter anymore. I was here now graduating top of my class from the Interplanetary Combatives Academy. I achieved making my father proud.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The speeches were long and boring and very few people were invited to watch the ceremony, but they did broadcast it to the entire citadel and nearby planets. 

“Now awarding Aurelia Shepard for completing the program with high marks and with an admirable and effective fashion. Welcome to the N7 alliance. “ He placed the medal in my left breast pocket. I can see my dad wiping his eyes, I’ve never felt so happy. The applause was deafening, which was how we didn’t see the attack coming. A female Asari screamed pointing to the sky, an unknown ship approached attacking the city. I saw a smaller ship coming toward us, I ran over to my father. “Come on dad let’s go!” I yelled. I tried to pull him to the inside of the ambassador building, we weren’t going to make it. I pushed him in with others and slammed the doors shut. BOOM! The ship crashed picking up dust and blinding most of us. I got down took cover on the ground. I felt debris hit me hard mostly just scrap, then a sharp pain shot through my whole body. I spat out blood. When everything settled I tried to get up. I was pinned to the ground. “Aurelia no! CALL A MEDIC HURRY!” I heard. Everything was starting to get blurry. “Vakarian sir, please hold her as far up from the ground.” Kolyat? Hands lifted me up causing me to spit out more blood and cry out in pain. Snap! A metal sound rang and rendering me free from the pinned position.  
“Dad…” I said before I passed out.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I woke they told me a piece of the ship lodged itself in my ribs and through the ground. Kolyat was able to snap it in half so that my dad could hold me. I healed surprisingly well and receiving my first set of orders from the N7. I was armored up and ready to go when my dad was running up to the ship.

“Dad!” I ran and caught him before he ran out of breath.

“Please be careful. Take care of yourself and always aim for the head.” He kissed my forehead. I began to tear up and cried instantly.

“I-I will. You take care too okay?” I hiccuped. He wiped my tears away. “I’ve never been prouder. You are always my daughter, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Don’t let other decide who you because of where you came from and from who.” He took off a pack and presented me with my first sniper. The one he used while being with my mom. 

I was the shuttle and him watching it leave. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it until I was too high up for him to hold on. “I’ll be home soon.” I mouthed.


End file.
